Juntos
by Victoire Black
Summary: Dos pequeños niños se conocieron en un tren, sin imaginar todas las consecuencias que su encuentro les traería en el futuro... Ni lo feliz que podrían llegar a ser juntos. Pero antes, deberían enfrentarse a prejuicios y a batallas que jamás les debieron de afectar.


El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Las Casas Olvidadas" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw._

* * *

«**JUNTOS**»

_Por Victoire Black._

* * *

**1 de Septiembre de 1991.**

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Un pequeño niño volteó la cabeza ante esta pregunta, sorprendido. No había oído la puerta abrirse, y tampoco sabía quién era la chica rubia que ya se había sentado frente a él.

—¿Me hablas a mí? —fue lo único que atinó a preguntar, nervioso. Ella rió con ganas.

—¡Si estás solo, tonto! ¿A quién más crees que le estoy hablando? De cualquier forma, mi nombre es Fay —la niña dijo todo eso tan rápido, que él quedó descolocado por unos segundos.

—Esto... Me llamo Terry...

—¡Hola, Terry! —lo interrumpió Fay, riendo—. Es un gusto conocerte. ¿A qué casa crees que irás? ¿Tus padres son magos? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

—Nunca había conocido una niña que hablara tan rápido como tú —contestó con una tímida sonrisa, y ella volvió a reír—. No sé bien a qué casa iré, porque mi padre fue Ravenclaw, pero mi madre Slytherin. Y sí, son magos.

Ante la mención de la casa Slytherin, Fay torció un poco el gesto.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, no —se apresuró a contestar la rubia—. Bueno, en realidad sí. En mi familia no caen muy bien los Slytherin.

—¿Se puede saber por qué? —preguntó Terry, frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba la gente que prejuzgaba, y menos a su madre. ¡Si era la mejor del mundo! ¿Qué le ocurría a todos los Slytherin? Comprendía lo sucedido durante la guerra, pero no todos los de dicha casa fueron Mortífagos, y tampoco éstos eran en su totalidad Slytherin.

—No he oído mucho del tema porque no les gusta hablar demasiado de ello, pero toda la familia de mi abuelo Marius fue a Slytherin, y eran tan malos que le hicieron algo horrible —todo eso lo susurró bastante cerca del oído de Terry, quizá con miedo de que alguien la oyera y le dijera algo.

—¿Y tu abuelo a qué casa fue? ¿Y qué le ocurrió?

—Mi abuelo es squib —rió Fay, nerviosa por lo que contaba—. Cuando su familia lo descubrió, prácticamente lo ocultaron del mundo: no les gustaba decir que tenían a un squib en la familia. Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, lo echaron de la casa, y lo desheredaron. El pobre quedó a su suerte... Sin haber estudiado en ningún colegio.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con los Slytherin, Fay? —se extrañó Terry, confundido y algo anonadado por la historia del abuelo de la niña.

—Eran todos Slytherin: todos, absolutamente todos en esa familia. Se comportaron horrible con mi abuelo, con mi madre y con mis tías...

—¡Pero no todos son como ellos! —se quejó—. Mi madre jamás sería capaz de hacer eso a nadie, y ella misma siempre dijo que se consideró una Slytherin hecha y derecha.

—Puede ser... —aceptó la pequeña, pensativa—. Pero creo que hasta que no conozca un Slytherin que me haga cambiar de opinión, no lo haré.

«∞»

**2 de Mayo de 1998.**

Un moreno de Ravenclaw recorría el pasillo de arriba abajo, como buscando algo o esperando a alguien. Los hechizos y maldiciones pasaban cerca de él, pero por alguna razón parecían no afectarle. El problema recaía en que estaba cada minuto más y más preocupado.

—¿Dónde te metiste? —masculló en voz baja, batiendo la varita una y otra vez para evitar los rayos de luz que se lanzaban al azar—. Felix no durará mucho conmigo —volvió a decir para sí, intranquilo. Algo le decía que las cosas no iban tan bien para los demás... Y no se equivocaba.

Apenas vio a Michael Corner llegar corriendo con una chica de larga cabellera rubia lo supo.

—Le dieron con una maldición violeta, no sé qué era —farfulló, intentando respirar bien al detenerse—. ¿Te queda más _Felix felicis_ para darle?

—Sí, el resto que hicimos se lo quedó Leanne. Si necesitas más, lo tiene ella en la Torre —respondió Terry, al tiempo que agarraba a Fay Dunbar en brazos y la escondía detrás del pasadizo que tenía detrás. Despidió a Michael con un vago gesto de la mano, mientras probaba un _Renervate_ en la chica. No hubo caso—. Vendré a buscarte, Fay. Volveré a por ti aunque sea lo último que haga.

«∞»

**3 de Mayo de 1998.**

—Los Slytherin son una mierda, Terry —susurró Fay, abrazada a Terry. La batalla había terminado hacía unas horas, y se encontraban en un improvisado hospital en el Gran Salón. La joven aún seguía un poco grogui por los efectos de la maldición, y tenía que usar todas sus fuerzas para poder hablar.

—Los Mortífagos son una mierda —le corrigió él, besándole la coronilla con delicadeza.

Después de todo lo malo que había ocurrido aquella noche —y sobre todo durante el año—, al fin tenían la seguridad de que la guerra había acabado, y que podrían vivir en paz de ahí en más... Además, y era algo que les encantaba saber, ya nada les impediría ser felices y estar juntos.


End file.
